Hosting Rules
Hosts Hosting Position: In order to be considered to host, you have to message whoever is in charge of the current season and express your interest in hosting, then you will be added on the list of people who are interested and the hosting team will be picked from that list. You also preferably should be a former player. Exceptions to this is obviously fine if the host in charge does not feel they are able to build a good enough hosting team from the list. Hosting team must be approved by Alf and Tyler. Season Planning Major Twists: Most twists will be approved, but major twists affecting the format of the game and/or may affect the fairness of the game must be approved by Alf and Tyler. Season Theme: Most themes will be approved, but must be approved by Alf and Tyler. Season Start: Applications to a new season may not open until the previous season has ended and a winner is crowned. Two seasons may not run at the same time. Casting Picking The Cast: The cast must be chosen from the people who apply and based on their applications. Recruiting people who did not apply is fine if there is a lack of good applications and doubt of being able to fill a strong cast. Returning Players: How returning players are cast is up to the hosting team. If there will be returning players allowed, it must be approved by Alf and Tyler. Age Restriction: While we don't have a set age restriction, wikia does. So nobody under the age of 13 may be cast. Posting Posting Times: Any posts with a time limit may not be posted after the majority of the cast has gone to bed. This is to prevent unfair advantages to the few individuals who stay up late or live in a different timezone, the majority of the cast must be online or at least it has to be before bedtime for the majority when a competition is posted. Facebook Groups The Main Facebook Group: Nothing about a current season may be posted in the main facebook group that can cause discussion and give players insight to how the outside views them. The only exception to this is cast reveal or things approved by Alf and Tyler. The Viewing Lounge: Anything said in the house chat is fair game and may be posted in the viewing lounge. Nothing the whole house does not know of, nothing from alliance chats and nothing from diary rooms without players approval may be posted in the viewing lounge. Consequences For Hosts Breaking Rules The Rules Above: The host who breaks any of those rules may risk their position as a host and may risk any future hosting opportunities. The Obvious Rules: Leaking information, rigging, acting in an offensive manner towards players or viewers or anything else a host obviously should not do will lead to losing the hosting position, losing any chances of hosting in the future and may risk getting banned from this ORG and it’s Facebook groups.